Kurt's angels
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Kurt Hummel sees 2 two year olds beating beaten in the park, so he steps in and rescues the twins and the baby before their parents hurt them any more. Come as he raises all four girls as his own daughters, and the roller coaster ride he will be riding on
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt finds the girls**

Kurt Hummel was sitting under a tree in the local park working on his local book when he heard 2 two year olds screaming for help, so he got up to investigate what was going on with the toddlers. The scene he saw made his blood boil

"Please sir could you help us?" the girls ask from the ground

"Don't worry I'm calling for help now" he says pulling out his phone and calling the police

After the police took away the girl's mother he picked up both girls to examine them

"Don't worry you two I got you" he says as he holds them close as he heads for his vehicle while pushing the stroller that had the baby in it

Kurt saw the girls had blood coming from their forehead, and he headed to the emergency room to get them checked out along with the baby. The whole way to the hospital the girls cried cause their head hurt them

"Don't worry angels we are almost there" he tells them as he pulls into the emergency room

Three nurses took the girls while Kurt parked the car, and after he parked the car he ran up to the hospital cause the girls were scared to death

"Don't worry you two I'm here" he says coming into the room where they were at

"It hurts" they say crying

"I bet" he says when the doctor comes in to stitch them up before they went for their CAT scan cause the girls said that their mother and mother were slamming their head on the pavement

"After this you girls and you're sister are coming home with me" he tells them as he comforts them

"Tank you" the girls tell him

The doctor admits the twins for observation just in case they had brain damage, so Kurt was able to take the baby with him cause she had some cuts and bruises on her

"Okay little one since the hospital gave me a car seat base I can properly secure you" he says locking the baby in before he heads to the store to get everything he needed to care for them

(Babies r us)

"Here we are baby girl let's head in and get you girls beds, clothes, diapers, changing table and other things, so I can care for you" he says tickling the baby tummy

Kurt heads for the baby aisle to pick a crib, bassinet, changing table, dresser, clothes, diapers, bottles, formula, and stuffed animals for the baby first before taking her stuff home and coming back for the twins stuff

"I'm going to put you're bassinet together first, and you can sleep in there while I assemble your nursery" he says as he brings the stuff in from the car

After he assembled the bassinet he placed the baby in it while he got started on her nursery

(Three hours later)

"Just in time" he says when he hears the baby wake up from her slumber

He changes her before he feeds her

"Okay precious you're bottle is coming" he tells her as he pops it in the microwave

The baby took the bottle happily, and drunk the entire thing in a matter of minutes

"You must have been hungry little one" he says as he burps her

The baby ley out some burps before snuggling into Chris's arms

"Now what should I call you" he says looking down at the baby that was sleeping in his arms

"I'm going to call you Kate' he says stroking the baby's arm as she slept

Katie lets out a little grunt

"I say we have a winner" he says taking her to the nursery to be changed before going back shopping for the girls

(Babies r us again)

"Okay now to get beds, clothes, booster seats, car seats, plates, sippy cups, toilet seat cover for your sisters" he says going back into the store with the baby who was sleeping

He gets two different beds, bedding, cute clothes, Easter dresses cause that week is Easter, a dresser, Disney princess plates, silverware, and sippy cups, a booster seat, a toy box for the girls before going home to assemble everything

Krt's house)

"While you sleep Kate I'm going to assemble you're sister's rooms before we visit them" he says as he feeds the baby

(Two hours later)

"Okay Kate let's see your sister's" he says leaving the house with her

(Hospital)

"Hey girls" he says coming into the room

"Daddy" the girls say from their beds

"Hey girls how are you feeling?" he asks them

"Our heads still hurt" they say in unison

"I bet after this you two are coming home with me" he tells them

"Will our older come with us?" Minnie asks him

Yes is she in school?" he asks them

"Yes she in in kindergarten" Daisy says as she yawns

"What's her name?" he asks them

"Aurora" Minnie says from her bed

"Well all four of you girls will be my girls" he tells them as he hugs each of them close to make them feel loved

Kurt takes Kate to pick up Aurora from kindergarten

(Aurora's school)

"I don't see my mommy or daddy" Aurora says as she stands with her teacher

"I see someone that has you're baby sister" her teacher tells her

"Hi Aurora I'm Kurt" he tells her as he takes her to his car

Aurora was quiet the whole way to the hospital

"You will see why I had to come get you: he tells her as they head for the hospital

(Hospital)

Aurora was shocked when she saw her sisters in the hospital beds

"Mommy and daddy was slamming our heads on the pavement" Minnie says to her

"Don't worry we will have a new daddy taking care of us" Aurora tells her sisters

"Yes I'm you're new daddy if you girls are comfortable with that" he tells them

All of the girls nod as hug Kurt tight

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Easter**


	2. Bikes & Easter

**Bikes & Easter**

Minnie and Daisy were released three days before Easter, so while they were in the hospital. Kurt traded in his car for a van, and child proof the house, and put the finishing touches on each of the girl's room

"Hey Aurora" he says when she comes into the kitchen

"Hey daddy" she says sitting on the stool

"You wanna help me make cookies for Easter?" he asks her

"Sure" she says jumping down and going to the sink to wash her hands

While they were making cookies Kate woke up

"Coming Kate" he says going to her nursery

"I'm done cutting out the cookies daddy" Aurora says happily

"Thank you Aurora" he says getting a bottle for Kate

He had Aurora feed Kate while he put the cookies in the oven

"Daddy, can we go bike riding tonight?" Aurora asks Kurt

"I'll tell you something better tonight after dinner we can go to the toy store you, Minnie and Daisy can pick out your bike, and we can ride home" he tells her

Aurora was excited to be riding her new bike from the toy store back to the house

"The bikes will be my Easter present to you guys" he says as he burps Kate

Aurora was even more excited to get her bike that night

(That night)

"Thanks for dropping us off Artie" Kurt says as he gets his girls out

"Oh you're welcome Kurt I had to come and get Bella a bike anyway cause she is ready to ride" Artie says as he takes Bella in

After the girls had their bikes Kurt had to put the baby seat on for Kate, so she could enjoy the ride too

"Okay put your helmets on girls, and I'll help you with your pads" he says as he puts Kate in her seat

Aurora helped Minnie and Daisy with their helmets, and Bella was going to ride with Aurora home, so they could talk to each other

"Okay girls line up Minnie, Daisy I want you in front Aurora I want you and Bella in the middle, and I'll ride behind" he tells them

"Okay daddy" Aurora, Minnie and Daisy say together

"I can ride faster than you Minnie" Daisy says as she starts to peddle

"No I can" Minnie says back

"Girls this isn't a contest" Kurt says from his spot

They weren't listening they continue to out ride each other, and they were so far ahead they didn't see Kurt at all, and they ended up riding into the road

"Girls you disobeyed me, so you two won't get ice cream only Bella and Aurora will. After they finish we are going to ride the rest of the way home and this time Aurora and Bella are going to ride in front while you two are in the middle" he tells them

"Will we be punished?" Minnie asks

"Yes you two will be punished, so after bath tonight you girls will go straight to bed no nonsense" he tells them as he gets Aurora and Bella an ice cream

"My teacher says I'll have to repeat kindergarten in the fall cause I missed too many days" Aurora says as she eats her ice cream

"Maybe you might be in my class with me and my best friend Chloe" Bella says as she eats her ice cream

"Maybe" Aurora says

After the girls finished their ice cream they got back on and continued riding home

(Easter)

Kurt had the girls baskets at their place at the table, and today was going to be all about them

"Morning daddy" Minnie says coming in with her blankie

"Morning Minnie happy Easter" he says giving her a kiss

Chris puts Minnie in her booster and gives her breakfast

"Morning daddy" Aurora says rubbing her eyes

"Morning Aurora happy Easter" he says giving her a kiss

"Happy Easter daddy" Aurora says as she goes to her spot at the table

Kate woke up next

"Happy Easter Kate" he says giving her a kiss

She looked up at him with her big eyes

"Come on I'll give you your breakfast" he says carrying her to the kitchen where Aurora and Minnie were eating

Breakfast was about over and Daisy wasn't up yet

"Daisy sweetie it's time to wake up" he says coming into her room

"Daddy" she says sleepily

"I made you a special breakfast don't you wanna eat some?" he asks her

"Me no hungry" she says

Kurt feels her forehead and she feels warm

"Well Daisy you have earned the ticket to stay in bed all day cause you have a fever" he says after feeling her forehead

Chris laid her back in bed and went to get her basket

"Here's your basket Daisy Happy Easter" he tells her

"Thank you daddy" she says as she falls back asleep

Kurt knew he had to watch Daisy carefully for chicken pox, measles, mumps or any illness whatsoever that she could get

"I take it you like your new jump rope?" he asks Aurora

"Yes daddy" she says as continues to jump rope

"Tea party daddy?" Minnie asks him

"We'll have a tea party soon I promise" he says giving her a kiss

"Okay" Minnie says as she goes back to her basket and getting out the goodies that he got for her

"There's another surprise for you two outside" he tells them

Aurora and Minnie loved their playhouses that they got, and Kurt blew bubbles for Minnie while Aurora jumped rope in the back yard

"That fun huh?" he asks her

"Ya" Minnie says as she tries to pop the bubbles with her hands

(That afternoon)

Aurora was in her room playing and Kurt and Minnie had their tea party

"Here's the tea I made for us" he says bringing the tea pot to the table

"Thank you" she says as she gives him his cup

"I even got us little cookies and such for our tea party" he says as they begin to enjoy the day

**Author Note: I put Bella in cause she is in Daddy's girl cause that's where I introduced Aurora, Minnie, Daisy, and Kate, so Bella and her sisters won't be in the story, but Kevin and Dianna will though and that might lead to another story so Chris's girls can be friends with their kids**

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Chicken Pox **


	3. Chicken Pox's

**Chicken Pox's**

Daisy woke up in the middle of the night itching like crazy

"Daddy I can't stop itching" she says at his bedside

"Daisy sweetie don't itch the spots come on I'll put some lotion on to help with the itching" he says taking her to the bathroom

Kurt sees that those aren't no ordinary spots those are the chicken pox's

"Well Daisy you have earned a week inside with me cause you have the chicken pox" he says as he puts the lotion on her

"Is that good?" She asks him

"Yes we can do anything you want has any of your sisters ever had the chicken pox before?" He asks her

She shakes her head no

"That's okay that way all you girls can have them" he says putting gloves on her hands

Soon Aurora and Minnie come in the bathroom with the same problem

"Since all you girls are covered I'm going to have Artie and Quinn watch Katie for me" he tells them

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Aurora asks him

"Sure girls come on" he says taking them to the bedroom

The girls slept better being with Kurt then in their beds

(Next day)

"Artie thank you for taking Katie on such short notice" Chris tells him

"It's our pleasure" he says taking the baby to his car

"How are you guys doing anyway?" Chris asks him

"Quinn always cries when the test comes back negative, so it's heartbreaking for her" Kevin says as he secures Katie

"Ah I hope it gets better for you" Kurt tells him

"Me too watching Katie will make her feel better" Artie tells him

"See ya Artie" Kurt tells him

"Yeah see ya" Artie tell him

Blaine comes with everything Kurt would need to help relieve the girls of their itching

"I got this for all three of them" Blaine says getting the bears out of his trunk

"Minnie and Daisy will like these" Kurt tells Blaine

"What about Aurora?" Blaine asks

"She might right now all three are still asleep" Kurt says taking the bears in the house

Blaine brings in the items and sees the girls before leaving

"Daddy" the three call to Kurt

"Coming my angels" he says going up to his room and see about them

"We're hungry can we have something to eat?" They asks him

"Sure come downstairs and I'll fix us something to eat and we can watch a movie" he tells them

Aurora, Minnie and Daisy loved their picnic lunch and they watched Frozen

"What's wrong Aurora you sleepy?" He asks as she climbs into his lap

She nods

"Okay you can fall asleep on me I don't mind" he says as she snuggles close to him

Minnie and Daisy settle in on both sides and fall asleep too

"Night my sweet angels" he says as each of them fall asleep on him

(That evening)

"Who is up for some ice cream and Cinderella?" He asks after bath that night

All three raised their hands eagerly

"I got everything needed for ice cream sundae's so dig in girls" he says to them

He helped Minnie and Daisy with theirs, and he made Aurora's

"One more thing if you girls have the need to itch you can can scratch Teddy itchy scratchy" he says giving the girls their bears

"Thank you daddy you're the best daddy ever" they say to him

"Oh you're quite welcome let's watch Cinderella" he says taking the tray of sundae's into the room

(Later)

"Can I sleep with you?" Minnie asks him

"Sure all three of my girls can sleep with me" he tells them

The girls run up to bed

"I'll be up soon girls" he says as he calls to check on Katie

"Hey Kurt if you're calling about Katie she is fine, and has been a perfect angel" Artie tells him

"Thanks Artie kiss her good night for me" Kurt tells him

"I will night Kurt" Artie tells him

Kurt goes up to his girls

(That night)

Kurt felt the bed shake uncontrollably, and he turns on the light to see Minnie was in the middle of a seizure

"Minnie sweetie I'm taking you to the hospital to get the seizure under control" he says picking her up and carrying her to the van

Rachel came to watch the other two while he was at the hospital with Minnie

(One hour later)

Minnie came out of her seizure

"What happened?" She asks Kurt

"Minnie you were having a really bad seizure, but the doctors were able to control it just fine" he says picking her up to comfort her

Minnie wraps her hands around Chris's neck

"I love you daddy" she tells him

"I love you too" he says hugging her back

The doctor gave Minnie some seizure medicine, and Kurt some papers on seizures, and how to bring her out of it

"Come on Minnie let's go home" he says carrying her out of the hospital

(Couple of days later)

"How was she Artie?" Kurt says coming out to get Katie

"She was fine while we had her we found out we were approved to adopt two Chinese girls from China" Artie tells him

"That's great Artie how old?" Kurt asks him

"Two they are twins" Artie tells him

"They are Minnie and Daisy's age" Kurt tells him

"Yeah Quinn is over the moon to adopt them" Artie says happily as his phone rings

"I can tell" Kurt says to him

"Well we will have three girls apparently the girls we are getting has a baby sister" Artie says

"There is no better feeling then being a father" Kurt says as he holds Katie

"I can't wait either" Artie says getting in the car and going back to his house

"Come on Katie your sisters missed you terribly" he says tickling her making her giggle

Aurora, Minnie, and Daisy were glad to have Katie back in the family again

"Tomorrow Aurora you get to go back to kindergarten, and Minnie, Daisy I have us signed up for swimming lessons" he tells them

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Swimming and t-ball **


	4. I am sorry

**Author's note**

**I apologize for changing the story out of the blue like this. I had every intention to keep the name which was Chris's Angels, but I had to change it to Kurt's angels. I hope this doesn't stop you guys from reading this story. The next chapter will be up after this. All my other stories will remain the same like a new Kevin and Dianna story I will be writing today**

**Signed **

**flutebandgeek **


	5. Swimming & T-ball

**Swimming & T-ball**

"Princess would you want to play t-ball this summer?" Kurt asks Aurora

"Yes daddy cause my friends are playing this summer" she says happily

"Okay it settled you are playing t-ball this summer" he says as he fills out the paper for Aurora to play this summer

Aurora was excited to play t-ball that summer.

"Do you wanna go get your helmet, glove, and bat?" He asks her

"Can we daddy I know the colors I want" she says

"Sure I'll grab your sisters and we'll go" he says going to the nursery and the playroom to get the girls

Aurora helped buckle in her sisters before they set off to the sporting good store

"Aurora you are such a big help" he says as he buckles in the baby

"You're welcome daddy" she says as she heads for her car seat and buckles herself in

(Mall)

Aurora went ahead cause she knew the colors that she wanted

"Done daddy" she says happily

"That was fast" he says when he sees the purple bat, glove, and helmet and the blue bat, glove, and helmet

"Before we check out I'm going to get all four of you swim suits" he says heading for the girl section of the sporting goods store

Aurora and the twins picked out their swim suits, and headed for the check-out

(That evening)

"Aurora you wanna come out and practice a little bit before bed?" He asks her

"Can we?" She asks him

"Sure princess since the younger ones are in bed" he says grabbing her other glove cause they were going to work on catching and throwing

(Backyard)

"Keep your eye on the ball" he says as he throws it to her

Aurora catches it on her first try

"Good job Aurora" he tells her

"Thank you daddy" she says happily

They catch and throw for a couple more minutes before going to bed

"Good work tonight princess you are ready for practice tomorrow" he says as he carries her to bed cause she fell asleep outside

(Next morning)

"Okay Daisy and Minnie you two are off to swim lessons" he says after they dropped Aurora off at school

"Ya" they say from their car seats

(City pool)

"Okay you girls are officially ready to swim" he says after he put them in their swim suits

Minnie was eager to get in the water to swim

"Hang on my aqua child" he tells her as he comes out with Daisy

"Okay daddy" she says sitting on the edge of the pool waiting instructions from her teacher

Daisy didn't seem interested in swimming as Minnie was

"Well Minnie you are definitely a water baby for sure" he says as he takes the girls home for lunch

Minnie smiles at that compliment

(That evening)

"Aurora sweetie come on you are going to be late for practice" he calls up to her

"Coming father" she says coming down with her hat on so the sun doesn't get in her eyes

"Are you ready to find out what team you are on?" He asks her

"Yes daddy I am" she says as they head out to the van to go to the ball fields

Aurora rode in front cause she wanted to get out as soon as daddy parked the van to see what team she was on

"Daddy, daddy, I'm on team breadstix's" she says excitedly

"That's great princess what ball fields are you on?" he asks her

"Ball field 6 daddy" she says to him

"It looks like there is a playground down that way, so I can take the little ones to go play while you practice" he tells her

"Okay daddy" Aurora says getting back into the van, so they could head to the ball fields

Once Kurt parked the van Aurora got out and grabbed her gear while Kurt got the little ones out of the van.

"Have fun sweetie after I'll take you for ice cream" he says giving her a kiss

"Bye daddy" she says going to join her teammates

The twins played on the playground while Kurt put the baby in the baby swing

(Later)

"Hey Aurora did you have fun?" he asks as he buckles the twins in who were sleeping at the moment cause they wore themselves out on the playground

"Yes daddy I did our first game is Saturday" she says happily

"I can't wait to see you in action sweetie" he says giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Are we getting ice cream now?" she asks as she buckles up

"Of course we are" he says as they head for the local creamery for their ice cream

(The house)

Kurt got ice cream for the twins, and some for the baby cause she was starting to cut teeth a little bit

"Hey little one did you wake up?" he asks getting the baby out of her car seat

She rubs her little nose

"Come on daddy has you some ice cream to help with the teeth that you have coming in" he says carrying her into the house

Aurora got her bath, had her sherbet and went to bed cause she still was school yet

"Night Minnie, night Daisy" he says tucking the twins in their beds

He went to feed the baby her ice cream, so she could sleep that night without a problem

"You like that huh happy tongue" he says as she smiles after she had ice cream for the first time

Kurt continued to give Katie her ice cream before giving her a bath and getting her ready for bed

"There we go all ready for bed sweetie" he says as he finishes snapping her up for the night

Kurt rocked her before placing her in her crib

"Night Katie sweet dreams" he says kissing her good night

Kurt was heading to his room when he heard Minnie cry in her sleep, so he headed to her room to figure out what was wrong with her.

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Minnie **


End file.
